Christmas Mayhem
by Samstar1990
Summary: This is a sequel to Valentine Mayhem. All the teams- including the Bega team are invited to a christmas getaway. However people aren't feeling the holiday spirit and a series of event cause them to feel anger and sadness. Could there be more to it?
1. Jingle 1: The forgotten returns

**Hey there- for anyone who doesn't quite understand this is a sequel to Valentines day mayhem.**

**Also the last chapter of that fic was a preview intro thingy for this one- so if you are having trouble understanding this I would suggest reading the other fic first.**

* * *

There was no emotion, like staring at a doll, the amber eyes had lost their sparkle. The lost tiger stood looking out over the ocean. He was waiting, like he was told to. He didn't know how long he had to wait and although the night was fast closing in, dropping the already cold temperature to grasp him. Driger was nestled in his pocket. He was unnerved by the change in behaviour.

"Ray, I am worried for you, you stand here as the frozen wind steals your breath and yet you do not move" The calming deep voice floated around Ray's thought but he did not react to his oldest friends voice.

"he wants me to wait, so I will wait" he voice robotic and distant. Driger emerged from the bit and stood behind Ray. Stepping forward, he nudged Rays arm who instantly batted him away like an unwanted fly.

He began snowing, the tiger raised his head to the sky and took in the falling lights above. But he began to feel the connection between himself and his blader breaking like crystal.

The snow turned to ash. Slowly swirling, the bad memory reawakening. Ray did not filch or in any way react to the ash that was falling around him. Driger attempted to call to him but the connection was now gone and his voice fell silent on the nekojin's ears.

Ray held out his hands and the ash began to settle, binding together to create a tattered and ripped cover, as Ray's eyes stand unmoving at the object in his hand, ash began to bind together creating pages. On the cover was a detailed engraving and a large black heart.

The bladebreakers sat sleeping on the bus- the overnight journey. As each awoke they shivered as the snow outside. Tyson grunted annoyed at grasped himself

"Why are we going to this place again, I'm cold and hungry!"

"Mr Dickinson invited all the bey teams up to a log for a winter holiday" Kenny adjusted his glasses and turned back to Dizzy to continue with his work. Max peered over from the seat in front

"it'll be great Tyson! All that snow and of course homemade food any time you want" Max placed a hand on the window a look of longing in the teens childish eyes.

Kai shook his head, somehow once again he had come along on another one of these outings. Looking up he saw Hilary grabbing out for Tyson as he teased her. Kai found it funny how ever since the "incident" he looked at Hilary in a different light.

Quickly realising he was blushing he buried his head in his hands and present to wipe the sleep from his eyes. As he pulled his hand away he saw a red light shining from his little finger. His heart seemed to stop but when he looked again it was gone.

Daichi appeared from somewhere in the overhead luggage storage, pushing several bags onto Max and Tyson below.

"Hey watch it!" Tyson yelled trying to reach the little monkey.

"Bet Ray would help you" max leant onto the chair in front. Daichi jumped onto the aisle and placed his head

"Well it's too bad that guy had more important things to do" Daichi said mockingly

"Don't say that!" Max pushed him from behind.

"Yeah if Ray said he had something to do then it had to be important" Tyson continued on

Hilary was looking at the floor "although, you have to admit it's strange, he was all excited about spending time together for Christmas, and suddenly he didn't care"

Everyone fell silent, there wasn't anything that could counter what Hilary had just said.

The bus slowed gently as the group reached their destination.

* * *

**So how do you like the opening? Again if anyone has any ideas for this fic just let me know!**


	2. Jingle 2: A shadow is watching

**This chapter was hard to write cos i dont want to give alot away yet, next chapter will be better i promise**

As the Bladebreakers arrived they were met by a collection of different people from different teams

Raul and Rick seemed to be in a deep argument over some trivial matter. Next to them Miguel seemed to be listening to them while Matilda hung from his arm, drink in hand. A smile appeared on the turtle boy's face. Running straight over to Miguel oustretched his hand and said

"hey Miguel can you recommend any cheese?" Max giggled at his own genius. Miguel scowled

"Very funny Max" he clenched his fist so he didn't end up hitting the teen. Tyson was completely confused as Max proceeded to walk down the hall squeeking.

"Why is he.." Kenny started, as some questions don't need finishing

"he's been watching Tom and Jerry on Youtube again" Kai strolled confidently passed, Hilary closely following.

Suddenly out of nowhere a cup flew through the air and collided with the back of Max's head

"Shuddup!" They all heard Matilda cry.

At the end of the hall they were met by Mr Dickinson. A look of surprised appeared on the kind man's face as Max approached hair damp with some form of punch. He didn't look too pleased.

"Squeak" he mumbled and continued to walk into the large hall at t end of the corridor

"Well now you have arrived we can begin this little vacation" He laughed and followed the blond into the hall

The Hall was large, with golden pillar supporting a painting of the landscape outside, between each of the columns there was red cloth creating joins of a continuous red line around the room. Filled with chatter the boys and Hilary split up and went around the room socialising and catching up with old friends. Mr Dickinson called their attention and began a speech of how they had all come so fair in the bladeing careers.

"However, I am sorry to say that although your appetites for Bladeing are made, you are going to have to go to bed hungry, the truck supplies were lost in a traffic accident and more won't arrive until tomorrow!"

A groan spread across the room, the hotel was grand but the isolation meant things like this were rare but unavoidable.

"No!" the room fell silent and every turned to see Tyson posing as if it were his last dying moment

The Bladebreakers couldn't help but feel ashamed of their teammate as they dragged him from the hall howling and sobbing!

Somewhere deep below the snow, an orb began to glow faintly. A cloaked man smiled

"The one ruled by the stomach is easily saddened, who knew you could fall in love with food?" He look up, "but what am I going to do with all this food?" teh truck stood before him, the bladders feast nestled within.

**Hopefully the ideas I have will be as good on paper as in my head, this one was mostly based around max's urge to tease, which will be seen in a few chapters to come**


End file.
